<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming home by auntzeesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285646">Coming home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl'>auntzeesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Light Touches, lots of love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntzeesgirl/pseuds/auntzeesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda Spellman was your home, your soulmate. Sometimes you failed to fully comprehend how deeply you needed her and viceversa. It never felt so good to be back in her arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zelda Spellman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Coming home</em>
</p>
<p>The Spellmans weren't expecting you until the weekend but you managed to come back home earlier. You've missed Zelda dearly: the thought of kissing her again makes you feel a step away from touching the sky. She is your home, the place you were meant to be.<br/>It's been over a year now since you moved to the Spellmans', so of course you have a copy of the keys. You decide not to ring the bell, in order to surprise your favorite witch, a certain redhead with a lovely obsession for sausages and cigarettes. You gently place your coat on the hanger next to the door, then you sneak into the living room, trying your best to keep as quiet as possible. But soon enough, you squeal when Vinnie T jumps down from Zelda's lap, and bounces on your knees, making you lose your balance. You fall on the floor and the puppy starts licking you all over your face and neck. You've only been three days away! It tickles so much that you can't help but chuckle in delight. Every attempt to move him to the side and get on your feet is invane.<br/>The little pup is as strong as her owner.<br/>Stubborn, as well.<br/>If he wants something, he will go for it.<br/>Zelda can't help but feeling content, also surprised and full of joy, to say the least. She puts her cigarette down and looks at the two of you with watery eyes, while a soft smile cracks her red lips. She stands up and approaches the two of you, rapidly wiping her wet cheeks while doing so.<br/>She got very bored these days without you. She tried to keep as busy as possibile, to stop thinking about your absence. But <em>thinking</em> and <em>feeling</em> were two different things. So Zelda, of course, did not succeed. She didn't even sleep peacefully the past few days, knowing too well someone was missing. You were her so called little spoon, and she needed to hold your petite figure in her embrace to fall asleep. She needed to feel your warmth, your cherry perfume and your heartbeat vibrate against her skin.<br/>"Alright Vinnie, I promise I'm not leaving anytime soon, but <em>please,</em> lemme say hi to Zelds now, little pest", you chuckle as he keeps licking your face. You look up at Zelda for help while she knees down to see you better. She missed you so much, you can tell by the way she is gazing at you. There's so much love and passion, you feel overwhelmed. Her eyes sparkle as if she is about to weep. It melts your heart. She places her palm on your thigh and gently squeezes it. You shiver a little and she beams at you. Then she turns to the beagle. "Vinegar Tom, enough now. Chop, chop!", she says both firmly and motherly, clapping her hands. The dog obeys, whining just a little bit, but without stopping wagging its tail. It seems to be so hard for that precious doggo to contain his excitement.<br/>"Thanks", you finally manage to say as you wipe your face. She nods as if it was not a burden at all. You must look like a mess, but you blame it on the long ride you've been through. "Oh... and surprise!", you awkwardly add with thumbs up, making Zelda chuckle softly and shake her head at you. "You're such an idiot. How come did I fall in love with you?", she teases and you pout, perfectly knowing she was just joking though. You stick your tongue out at her in childish way and she licks her lips, already picturing in her naughty mind of hers, all the sweet things she wanted to do to you. "Maybe it's my amazing personality mixed to my sense of humor and sex appeal that makes me so irresistible", you are so serious that she bursts out laughing again. Then she offers you her hand and help you get on your feet. "Are you alone?", you ask, looking around, noticing no one but Zelda and the puppy.<br/>"Hilda is on a date with the vampire-guy, Sabrina is with her mortal friends at the Baxter High and Ambrose should be upstairs doing -Satan knows- what", she says kind of annoyed, and you know perfectly why. You nod as you lean against her, wanting nothing more that to feel her body pressed against yours. You craved for it every single day you've been apart. She smiles down at you and grabs your hips, sliding her thumbs under the thin fabric of the blouse you are wearing. She touches the soft skin over your belly and you moan softly. She smirks, enjoying your rapid response. "S-should ehm, should I go upstairs and say hi?", you ask, despite knowing too well the intention of the witch.<br/>She firmly shakes her head. "I'm afraid you can't. Not immediatly, at least. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you first", she leads me to the couch behind us, then she pulls me into her lap.<br/>"<em>Oh</em>, what's the matter?", you giggle, caressing her chin with your thumbs.<br/>"You'll see, if you stop talking", Zelda starts leaving endless wet kisses on your neck.<br/>You slide a hand through her hair, pulling just a little, then you tilt your head back to make it easier for her to kiss you.<br/><em>Satan in Hell</em> had you missed her. You craved for her touch more than you knew. A moan escapes from your mouth, so the witch captures your lips, kissing you both hungrily and softly. Soon enough, the house seems to be flooding with energy, the floor itself seems to be vibrating under your feet. Her magic burts like fireworks and slides rapidly, like fire, through your body. It feels like a tingle in your low abdomen. Your breath accelerates, while her tongue starts chasing yours.<br/>"I love you, Zelda Phiona Spellman", you whisper as she gently rubs the tip of her nose against yours, in such a gentle movement. "<em>So much,</em> you'll be the death of me", she can hardly suppress a fit of giggles at your statement.<br/>She rolls her eyes, deep down enjoying every moment, every word. "Don't be so dramatic".<br/>You raise an eyebrow at her, but smile. "And you don't be a spoilsport".<br/>A finger lifts your chin and she leans down, forward to place her lips on yours once again. "I could never, <em>my love</em>", she says, her voice softer. "I'm so glad you're home".<br/>You feel your cheeks flush, but it doesn't prevent you from kissing her back. "It feels <em>amazing</em> to be home", you remark, feeling tears of joy gathering in your eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>